So we meet again
by Pandorathefirst
Summary: So this is the way I imagined the Klaroline scene of 5x11 before it came out.;). Written in 3rd person, Rating M for a reason ;).
1. Chapter 1: So we meet again

Katherine Pirce is dying.

"Who would have thought that the feared, powerful, sexy and yes a little bit scary Katherine Pierce is indeed dying. She is ageing abnormally fast and has only a day to spend among the living.. Well dead.. living dead if you consider that in the house there are only people who died at least once. Oh, well it fits the situation doesn't it? Katherine doesn't exactly deserve any better, does she? Caroline Forbes doesn't think so, even if she had a brief moment of sympathy, hell, even liking between them in the last few weeks. She killed her and she hasn't forgotten it. But then again, if it weren't for Katherine she would still be a silly human girl with silly little problems. She would have never had the relationship with Tyler. Tyler. Her stomach flips, not being able to deal with the break up right now. Where was she? Oh yes, Katherine. If it weren't for her she would never have such a close relationship with her friends, guys wouldn't have noticed her the same way they do now.. Klaus would have never noticed her when she was a silly little human. Maybe for food, he would have loved to ravish in her blood, suck it out until she is dead and leave her on the floor in the middle of nowhere, of this she was sure. Klaus.. She wonders where and what he is doing right now, if he ever thought of her after he left or all he said was just to get her to bed or whatever.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus." - She keeps repeating his name in her head. It sounds good. Silky, in a way almost erotic. Caroline shakes her had and blinks a few times. No. She mustn't think of him now. Today is about Katherine and how much everyone hates her. She smiles to herself, almost laughs out loud. "I wonder if-"

"Caroline? Are you okay?" - Jeremy ask with a slightly annoyed tone. She hasn't realised that whilst she was all worked up in her thoughts there were actual people around her talking about whatever stupid thing Katharine did to them. It was Jeremy's turn and he was just telling how Katharine "fed" him to Silas.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking" - She tried to pull a straight face with more less of a success. "Please, do continue, I didn't mean to interrupt." - she said with the most remorse and humble smile she could come up with.

" As I was saying" - Jeremy glanced at Caroline.- " Katherine gave me to Silas who fed on me to become all powerful and basically ruin our lives for a few months. I think I win the worst relationship with Katherine." - He exclaimed with an almost proud smile.

"Doosy" - Said Damon.- "We might as well just blame you for ruining our lives, lover-boy!" - He said in a mocking tone. Jeremy didn't dare to pull a fight with him, so he just let the remark slip by this time. "So who's next? Blondie? Do you want to go?" Damon turned to Caroline with and arched eyebrow.

"Hm.. mine is not that big of a story. I was in a hospital dying then Damon swooped in and saved my life with his blood so I healed, but at the same time he was in a battle with Katharine and he pushed the string way to far so Katherine killed me to send a message to Damon." - She stated and leaned back into the armchair by the fireplace. - "I am still not sure if me dying is his or her fault." - She finished and reached for her glass of expensive drink on the table. If she is going to sit here all day and listen to all the ways Katherine hurt people she is going to need a few drinks. Maybe a little bit stronger drinks would do her good.

"If we are all going to sit here all day talking about this I will need a stronger drink"- She stated her thoughts aloud too.- "Does anyone want anything?"

"Would you put on some tee for me please?"- Asked Bonnie with a heart warming smile.

"Good idea Blondie, you can hit me with something stronger too. I'm going to need it." - Damon winked at her and joined back to the conversation.

Caroline entered the Salvatore kitchen with hasty steps. Even though she doesn't exactly enjoy this day and its topic, she would never miss anything out. She hates missing out anything. She means anything doesn't matter if it is of no importance. She hasn't realised how she has been standing in her thoughts for at least a minute now in the middle of the spacious kitchen.

"Oh right, tea"- she says to herself out loud. She walks over to the many and many kitchen cabinets and starts opening them. There is barely any food in this house other than some chips and some crackers, coffee and etc. She finally finds the tea in one of the cupboards on the left side of the kitchen. " I'm guessing Bonnie likes fruit teas better than Camilla tea"- she thought to herself. Yes Cranberry tea will do. She grabbed the tea bag and the pot from under the kitchen sink and put some water in it then walked over the stove. She turned the stove on and put the tea pot on it. -"Great"- she thought, -"Now I have to wait here for about 15 minutes until it is done"- she sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter next to the microwave.

Soon there after, she started to tap her fingers on the counter getting more and more bored. Of course she could have gone back to the others with her drink but for some reason she strangely liked being alone for a short amount of time. Oh her drink of course. She went to the liquor stand and chose one of the strongest drinks that she could find. - "42% hmm it must do"- she said in a humming voice. She grabbed the bottle and the two glasses for Damon and her and turned towards the counter to pour the drinks. At that moment she hard a wind like sound, exactly when a vampire enters a room. She rolled her eyes and continued to pour the drinks whilst saying-"Oh come on Damon the drinks are com-" she turned around with the two glasses in her hand. Her words have been cut off by none other but the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. At the same moment as she noticed him standing there her left hand suddenly let go of the glass which was just milliseconds away from shattering on the floor when he sped to her and caught the glass. He reached behind Caroline to put down the glass. At this time Caroline was still motionless, staring at Klaus.

"Oh my God!"- she thought to herself.- "Oh my God Caroline say something!"- she started shouting at herself in her head.- "Klaus"- She said his name, more like breathed it out for she was as surprised as it gets.

"Caroline" - He stated clearly disappointed by the reaction he got out of her. He at least expected her to greet him a little bit more warmly.-"Oh well.. Bad luck I guess"- he thought to himself and was just about to turn away from her and put some distance between them, when Caroline suddenly jumped into his arms, encircling his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Klaus"- she said again but this time with a much more warmer and joyful tone. She must be crazy she thought. Hugging an Original. Hugging Klaus but they separated on such friendly terms that she had to hug him didn't she?

Her move startled Klaus a little bit but in the matter of seconds he tightly wrapped his arms around her not wasting this golden opportunity to be near her, touch her, feel her and smell her. With this thought in head he tucked his head into the corner of her neck and breathed in the sweet scent of her that he missed and longed for, for so long now.

After a while Caroline slowly pulled away from him but still staying close she smiled. "How come you are here?" - she asked, her eyes as big and curious as ever.

"When I heard that Katherine Pierce is dying I had to see it for myself"- he chuckled showing his dimples.

Whilst he was chuckling, Caroline slowly moved her hand up to trace his dimples on his face. Both of them realised what she was doing immediately and both of them froze on the spot. Caroline quickly pulled her hand away but Klaus was faster and caught her hand and put it back on his face leaning into her soft touch.

"I've missed you" - he said it with his husky accent dripping with emotions. Although Caroline would never admit how much she missed this, missed him, she really did. She missed the way he always looked at her, with such admiration as if there were no other women on the planet for him just her. Oh well, a girl can dream can't she?

Caroline sighed, the same way people sigh when they have something important to say to one another. Klaus noticed it too and tilted his head to the right, clearly interested in what she wanted to say.

"I've missed this too." - She admitted and and looked on the floor not being able to deal with the intense stare that he was giving her for her little confession. Klaus moved his hand to Caroline's chin and held her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she was afraid. But no, she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of herself and her feelings for him. For she just realised how much he missed him when she saw him again after a long time. Now, she realised how much he means to her and how much she wants to be part of his life.

At the same time while these thoughts were running through her head, he neared her cheek with his lips, planning to kiss her the same way he kissed her when they parted at the beginning of summer. She showed no sign of protest so he continued to inch closer to her left cheek almost being able to kiss her when she suddenly moved her head to the left meeting his lips with hers. The gentle kiss that he intended to be on her cheek ended up as a peck on the lips. He looked at Caroline with an astonished face not believing what just happened. His lips still tingled after the small kiss and he wondered how they would feel after a long and passionate kiss with her. After she implied that she wanted to be kissed by him in such a bold way he was sure that she didn't mind if he fully kissed her. With that thought he went for it and crushed his lips onto hers ravishing in the softness of her lips and the taste of her tongue. She tasted like the most divine wine he ever had, no she tasted even better than that. She was delightful and she was a good kisser too.

Caroline's chest was heaving, she was almost suffocated by the intensity of his kiss. Her vampire senses were all on fire and the taste of his mouth and his scent was making her go crazy. She moved her hand up on his neck grabbing a handful of hair at messing it up. This move encouraged Klaus to do the same and so he let his fingers get lost in her wonderful bliss of hair, a golden sea flowing down her shoulders.

They must have been kissing for minutes now without stopping. They didn't move much considering how hot and rushed their kisses became by now. Caroline was ready to take it to the next level maybe touching a little more and so was Klaus when suddenly their kiss was broken by the harsh sound of the teapot whistling, signing that the tea water was ready and hot. Oh boy, so was Klaus and Caroline. Hot. Very hot.


	2. Chapter 2:Late night visit

They sprang apart as soon as the tea-pot started whistling. They looked at each other intensely. Klaus was in awe because of what just happened and he couldn't stop smiling like a teenage boy who just got the attention of the popular girl in high school. Caroline however, wasn't smiling at all. Even though she enjoyed the kiss more than anything, she enjoyed the tingling feeling of what his lips did to hers but she was scared. She was so caught up in the return of Klaus that she only realised just now what she had done.

"Oh my... oh my god! I just kissed Klaus! The Klaus! The horrible and evil Klaus of all times with baby blue eyes and those cute dimples.. EVIL dimples. Evil dimples, they are. Aha, there are no beautiful eyes, no cute dimples, and especially no hot sculptured body. Okay now Caroline, breathe in... breathe out. Right, let's go!"- These thoughts were running through Caroline's mind as shecarefully picked up the teapot by its handle and poured the hot water into Bonnnie's mug.

Klaus was aware of every movement of hers, studying her as she moved around the kitchen preparing the tea. She was deeply buried in her thoughts and he knew what she was thinking about. She was debating whether it was a mistake. If kissing him was the biggest mistake of her life, or maybe she was thinking the opposite. Maybe, just maybe, she was deciding if he was worth the chance. If he was still worth saving. He hadn't forgotten the day when she was dying on the couch in the Gilbert house, when she said that he was capable of being saved. He will never forget that, for as long as he lives.

Caroline grabbed Damon's drink in her left hand and Bonnie's tea in her right hand. She gave Klaus a meaningful look, basically saying : "You better shut up about what just happened!". Klaus gave her a nod, reading her mind, knowing exactly what she wants him to do.

As Caroline re-entered the living room with the drinks in her hands all eyes were on her.

"Finally Blondie, I thought that you had drowned yourself in hot water."- said Damon with a sarcastic tone, not even saying thank you for the drink. Oh well, saying thank you would not be really Damon like, would it be?

"Thank you"- Bonnie smiled and give a harsh side look to Damon who just shrugged and gulped down his drink in one.

At the exact moment Klaus decided to walk in with his trade mark smirk and wearing his dark jeans with his grey henley. He looked devilishly handsome and there was no visible sign on his face of the kiss that him and Caroline just shared.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, silently cursing him because he didn't wait for her to tell the others who she had found in the kitchen.

All eyes were on Caroline. Bonnie with her mug half-way towards her lips, Stefan looking understanding and concerned at the same time as if he would know exactly what just happened between the two of them. Oh and Damon, she didn't even want to look at him and his smug smile with one of his eyebrows raised up, judging her.

"Oh, look who I found"- she said with an innocent smile, trying to ease the situation, pointing behind her where Klaus stood now, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door.

"Missed me?"- asked Klaus with his smirk plastered across his face, walking towards the couch. He sat down and made himself comfortable by putting his arms across the back of the sofa as if him and the people in the room were close friends.

"What are you doing here? Came to crash the party?"- Asked Damon. "Guess what? You don't get to do anything with Katherene, she is mine to torture."- He stated with anger and disrespect in his voice.

"Damon? Not helping at all,"- said Stefan, shaking his head and pointing the fact out the Klaus is an original and is known for his bad temper and is probably not the right person to mess with.- "So what brings you here?" He asked whilst Damon rolled his eyes and pulled his lips in disapproval.

"Well, Stefan good that you ask. My little birds told me that Katherine was dying of old age. Who would have thought? So, naturally, I had to came and see it for myself. It is only fitting since I waited for this day for quite some time."- Klaus said with too much easiness. "But Caroline knows all about it don't you _love_?"- He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive look.

"Yeah, we have met in the kitchen, spoke a few words"- She mumbled under her nose looking at the ground. "Now that we have your highness in our company, we will need more drinks."- She said loudly with a sarcastic edge to her voice. She raised her head high up and walked out of the room, finally getting the grip back on herself.

"Do you need any help _sweetheart_? I am more than willing"- Klaus called after her while he looked at Stefan, his long lost brother in the eye, who just gave him a look of discomfort and annoyance."Everyone seems to have a light mood especially now that [their] last enemy is dying in one of the upstairs rooms."

When Caroline returned she found the guys and girls separated into two different groups quietly conversing with each other. Whilst the guys were sitting on the sofa and on the armchairs talking and laughing about some guy stuff or at least she assumed it was typical guy stuff, whatever. She put the bourbon on the coffee table with some clean glasses free for everyone to take. She won't hand them out or anything. She is not a servant. After she put down the bottle, she walked over to where Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the floor, not knowing that Klaus was following her every move, amazed by the sleekness of her movements. As she was sitting down next to her friends her eye caught Klaus' and they shared a short yet very powerful look. She was the first to break the eye contact. When she sat down and turned to the girls to join the conversation she smiled to herself thinking about the kiss in the kitchen.

Klaus laughs out loud enjoying the casual talk between the men. Can you believe it? _The_ Klaus is actually having fun with people who were once his enemies. Change is in the air and he can feel it. A lot of things happened since he left for New Orleans. He likes this change, danger just blew over the company and is not present any more. Everyone seems to have a light mood especially now that their last enemy is dying in one of the upstairs room.

Caroline just entered the room again with a bottle of alcohol in her hands and some spare glasses. She has this vibe about her that Klaus just can't help but notice. She looks so confident and strong but at the same time she looks like something is troubling her thoughts. He follows every move she takes, as she walks towards her friends with such beauty. The mere picture of her walking drives him insane. He could look at her for eternity. She looks over to him, locking her eyes with his, even if just for a moment. She broke the look to soon but he hasn't missed the little smile that played on her lips after she already sat down.

The night went on and compared to the circumstances it has been a pretty good night. It was already late when Jeremy and Bonnie decided to finally go home leaving Elena, the Salvatore brothers, Klaus and Caroline behind. About an hour later Caroline started to feel tired and honestly she didn't want to wait out Katharine's death. It seemed a little absurd to her so she decided to go home to her mother's house and spend the night at her place.

Caroline went over to Stefan and hugged him. "Good night! See you tomorrow, text me when she.. you know, when she is _gone. _" - she told him and smiled warmly. Even though, she didn't approve of Katharine's and Stefan's one night stand a few days ago, she still doesn't judge him based on what he had done especially now, after what happened between her and Klaus.

Stefan smiled back at her nodding, and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow Care"- He said and went upstairs to check up on the dying doppelgänger.

Before leaving she looked inside the living room, seeing Damon and Klaus talking. She smiled to herself at the thought of them out of all people bonding over a bottle of expensive bourbon. She took one last glimpse of Klaus as he licked his lips after taking a sip of his drink and then left the house.

She drank quite a lot this night so she decided to walk home instead of driving her car. It's not like she couldn't run home or anything but she enjoyed the cold breeze cooling down her face after the eventful day.

She arrived home in 30 minutes. She didn't really think of much on the way home, just sometimes her thoughts wondered away from her sanity and lingered on the kiss that was shared between the hybrid and her.

She shook her head and went to her room. She was glad that her mum wasn't there for a change. She didn't want to explain herself and why she is late. She went into her room and took her clothes off just to put some pyjamas on. Her pjs were cute, a grey oversized T-shirt with panda bears on it with matching shorts that have little bear-paw prints on it. She looked at herself in the full body length mirror and giggled. She was wearing her high school pjs because she wasn't planning to stay in town for a long time and she forgot her stuff in her dorm room. Oh well, she could deal with this for tonight.

Her nostalgia of her high school years have been rudely interrupted because she heard a noise from the kitchen that she would not hear if she were human, but thank god for her vampire abilities for now she could clearly hear that someone or something was in the kitchen.

She grabbed the first thing her hand found and quietly opened her bedroom door, hoping it is her mum who came back from her nigh shift. She tiptoed through the hall and headed towards the kitchen not hearing anything now but still feeling the presence of something in the house.

She stood at the halfway closed kitchen door, listening and preparing for the attack. She tightened her grip on the object that she picked up and with her free hand she grabbed the door handle.

"One... Two...Three..."- She prepared herself- "Now"- and in the exact moment she ripped the kitchen door ajar and rushed into the dark room.

She was ready to cast the first blow on whatever that was in her kitchen, when she realised what or to be more exact who was in her house.

She froze in her movements and stared at the laughing original who leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What did you intend to do with that hairbrush love?"- He said still unable to control his laughter.- "Brush my hair to death?"- he said changing his laughter to soft chuckling.

"You!"- she said angrily pointing the hair brush at him fiercely.- "What are you doing here?"- she asked while putting the hair brush next to him on the counter.

Klaus looked at his feet still smiling at the silliness of the situation.- "You left so fast tonight and I though that maybe I could get a good night kiss?"- he looked up from under his eyelashes, throwing in his cute, yet seductive look.

"Really Klaus? Really? Just because we kissed once, it doesn't mean that it will happen again."- she said without much conviction in her voice. "Come back to Earth already, what do you think you are? The holy grail of sexiness or what?- she asked in a worked up manner clearly mad at him.

"Oh come on love, just one more kiss and I'll be out of the house."- said Klaus and stepped closer to her.

"I swear to god Klaus if you make one more move I'm going to scream."- she said, extending her arm in front of her to prevent him to move closer.

"I know you want it too. I know that you want _me_ too. You might say otherwise but your body speaks for itself. You want me and you know it, Caroline."- he whispered and stepped another step forward.

Caroline felt the words sink into her and realised that he was right. She did want to kiss him. She wanted to feel all those shivers that he gave her earlier again. "It's just one more kiss right Caroline?It is not a big deal."- she told herself and built up the courage. She took a step closer to Klaus making the distance between them almost disappear.

"Just one kiss and then you go, am I understood?"- stated Caroline.

"One more kiss love and I'm out."- He answered and finally closed the distance in between them, crushing his lips onto hers.

She tasted even better now than before, she was like heaven on Earth, and he didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted more, but he promised her that only one kiss and he will go. He lingered on her lower lip a few more seconds then broke away. The loss of the contact was almost physically painful for him but he had to go. He promised.

And as he was just about to step away from her she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into a much more deeper kiss where she licked his lower lip, wanting him to join to the dangerous dance that her tongue wanted to play.

He was amazed by her boldness once again, trying to figure out what she was thinking about, but his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards to the kitchen counter.

He smiled into the kiss and turned them around, lifting her up onto the counter. If he would have known that these things happen between them in kitchens, then he would have brought her to one much more earlier.


	3. Chapter 3: At peace at last

Caroline was tugging at his hair, running her fingers through it, enjoying how it was the perfect length to play with as he slowly trailed down her thighs, placing his right hand under her right knee. As soon as he got a good grip of her leg he powerfully lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. He smiled into her intense kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer to her body.

She trailed her fingers down his neck towards his collarbones and trailed them with her soft touch. Her feather-like touch tickled him which seriously was messing with his mind. He really needs to keep control of the things that are just about to happen but if she continues this slow game of seduction he doesn't know what he will do. It takes every nerve in his body to hold back the raw desires that she awakened in him. The animal, the wolf side of him that he would like to keep from her.

However, there is only so much he can hold back, therefore he breaks the kiss and starts kissing her jaw and then her neck. He starts at her jaw line. Slowly moving down from her ear to the chin, kissing her gently yet hungrily just to continue his movements down her neck. He smiles to himself as Caroline lets a soft moan escape her lips. Klaus would very much like to continue ravishing her neck and south from there but her cute Pjs, that didn't go unnoticed by Klaus, are in the way. He breaks the contact with the blonde to remove her loose top.

He moved his hands under her shirt and made sure that he was caressing her and touching her as much as possible as he carefully lifted her shirt over her head. She was glad that she haven't taken her bra off when she changed because she didn't want to be so bare in front of him when he was still fully clothed. Fortunately her insecure thoughts about her looks have been interrupted by him, for now he was fully onto her, kissing her neck and her collarbones as well as the upper part of her breasts. She hissed in pleasure and kept tugging at his hair, pulling him closer and closer to her chest. She was sure that Klaus would be suffocating if he needed air to survive but then again, fortunately he didn't need any of that and it's not like he would be the one complaining for his face was now completely buried in her soft and round breasts.

He was so hungry for her. He hasnt been with anyone since they departed, meaning that he has been loaded for the past 3 months or so. Klaus knows that he will loose control soon enough and won't be able to hold his needs back and continue this soft foreplay, but he doesn't want to risk the chance with Caroline either. He will hold back all right, but that doesn't mean that he can't show Caroline how much he needs her right now. With that he grabbed the blonde's ass and forcefully pulled her close to his pelvis showing her exactly how much he wants her, no, needs her right now.

Caroline gasped as he grabbed her ass and pulled her so close to him but she was completely silenced when she felt Klaus' fully grown erection through his dark jeans and her thin shorts. Even though that normally she would be outraged by such a bold move, it surprisingly turned her on even more than before if that was even possible. So, she didn't hesitate to grab the deep cut of his Henley shirt and to pull him closer to her, kissing him so passionately and powerfully that it was Klaus that was silenced this time. She laced her arms around his waist and pushed the fabric of his Henley up his back to caress the defined muscles on his long and sculptured back. She just couldn't get enough of him and he noticed it too. He pulled away in the minds of Caroline's silent protesting but she was silenced once again when Klaus took his shirt off, revealing his unbelievably hot body.

Klaus smirked at the reaction of Caroline, only if she knew that it was him that was loosing his mind about her looks and everything and not her. He was now bare chested which made Caroline loose her mind, making her pull Klaus back into a long and passionate kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was so turned on by now and all she wanted to do is to have him right there and then.

She lowered her right hand in between their heated bodies and started to undo Klaus' belt which really was a challenge with one hand. She was just about to loose her mind and rip his belt and jeans apart when he suddenly grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop in her actions.

"Easy there love, I will not have our first time on a kitchen counter."- Klaus said, looking deeply into her eyes, letting her know that this night means a lot more to him than she imagined.

"Then take me into my bedroom"- she whispered quietly, letting him know that this night also meant a lot more to her than she would let on.

Klaus nodded slightly then crashed his lips onto hers running down his hands on her thighs implying that she should lace her long legs around him once more whilst he carries her into her small bedroom.

She did as he implied and laced her legs around him the same way she did before, but a little bit more stronger so she wouldn't fall. But it's not like he would ever let her fall or anything but it is better to make sure.

Klaus kissed her one more time and smirked devilishly before lifting her up from the counter and flashing into her bedroom at full vampire speed. When he arrived at her bedroom, he slammed her back against the door making it close with a loud 'thud'. He pushed her against the door kissing her even more powerfully than before, leaving no trace of the emotional moment that they had back in the kitchen about 2 minutes ago. Now, all the raw desires and lust was back in their eyes and they could not take their hands off of each other.

Caroline's feet were back on the ground again which gave Klaus the perfect position and opportunity to reach in between her bare thighs and to inch upward until his fingers reached the hem of her shorts. Her breath got caught up in her chest as he slowly tortured her, with his evil game. He would inch upward so close to where she wanted him to be but when he was just about to touch her at the exact right spot he would pull his hand back and start the sweet torture again.

"Klaus please..."- She breathed out.

"Make me."- he whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with seduction as a smirk was playing on his lips.

Caroline's eyes shot open as wide as humanly possible, not believing that Klaus, THE Klaus was actually playing a game right now. Taunting her, daring her. Her facial expression was basically saying: "You are not being serious, are you?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow pushing the limits just a little bit too far. He knows that he is taking a risk with playing this little game. He knows that Caroline might lash out on him and end it but if she would go along with it, he would be so satisfied. After all, he loves playing his games.

"Haha, so he wants to play his game with me? Doesn't he? Oh, I am going to play his game. I am going to play this game so good that he wishes that he would never have asked me to play in the first place. Haha. Are you ready for me Mikaelson?" She thought to herself as she used her vampire force to push him away from her heated body.

Just when Klaus started to think that he screwed up and that he pushed his limits too far, ruining their night, a devilish smile appeared across Caroline's face, agreeing to the game that he started to play.

Caroline jumped on his body with full force, knocking them over and making them land on her bed with her on top of his defined chest. The force of the jump made them bounce on the bed which made Caroline giggle. This made Klaus smile because he just loved the way her soft giggles sounded like. She was so sweet and bubbly, the exact opposite of him. But that's why he liked her, isn't it?

Caroline's giggles didn't last very long because she realised that she had a game to play. In fact, she was a woman on a mission. She wanted Klaus to beg for her mercy, to beg for her to stop. Oh, but she won't. She is not one to quit. With this set of mind Caroline the predator, advanced its prey.

She kissed Klaus painfully slowly but none the less sinfully. Then she advanced lower on his body, kissing his neck, then his chest, letting her tongue out to trail the muscles of his body time to time. Klaus was loosing it now, he was breathing very hard, his chest was heaving and he was sure that if he had a beating heart it would fail him. He doesn't have much control left, he really needs to have Caroline right now or he will literally explode.

Klaus tries to move from under her, to flip them around but Caroline forcefully pushes him back down and lowers her hand onto his flat stomach, grinding her hips against his fully dressed erection. This movement of hers makes Klaus growl and grip Caroline's hips hard, slamming her down onto his jeans.

Even though Caroline is surprised by his move, she keeps her cool and slowly starts to undo his belt and then to unbutton his jeans. She lifts herself up from his body so he can kick off both his jeans and his boxers at the same time. There he is, fully naked in front of her. He is at her mercy and she knows it well enough. Even though that she is dying to have him inside of her, she wants to push her limits. She lowers herself back onto his hard penis and grinds him more powerfully and urgent this time.

Klaus is making inhuman sounds of pleasure and agony because he is loosing it. His desire for her grew twice as big and if she won't stop these movements of hers, he will explode which will leave no time for him to ravish her. Okay, he admits that he was the one who wanted to play but he is really not sure if he can hold it back any longer.

"Caroline please. Just... please"- He panted with heavy breaths.

"Make me."- Caroline had a smug smile on her face as she let Klaus flip them around, so that now he was on the top. Klaus did not hesitate with the opportunity and started to kiss her neck and breast frantically. He reached under her back so he could unclasp her bra. Caroline suddenly became very conscious of her body and covered he bare chest with her arms.

"You are beautiful, sweetheart. The most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in a 1000 years."- He whispered and leaned in for another hot kiss.

From this moment on, Caroline didn't care about how she looked or if he didn't like one of her features because she now knew, that Klaus really does think that she is the most beautiful women on Earth.

Shortly after the emotional kiss, Klaus started to inch downwards on Caroline's body. He started at her neck then her breasts that he skilfully encircled with his tongue which left Caroline hissing in pleasure. He moved his hands lower and freed her long and beautiful legs from the shorts and panties that she was wearing. Now they were both completely naked and wanted nothing but each other.

Klaus' hand, however, was not about to let things go as fast as she wanted it to. He reached in between their heated bodies and slowly circled her throbbing clit with his thumb. This gesture made her squint in pleasure and to arch her back off the sheets of her bed.

The hybrid kept on teasing her clit with his fingers, gradually speeding up but when it would come to her sweet end, he would always step back and slow down. This was making her crazy and made her surrender in the game.

"Please Klaus, no more games."- She whispered sensually and wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

This he took as a sign and he didn't need much encouraging to finally enter her. The sudden move surprised Caroline but very soon, another feeling took over her. She was now completely filled with his throbbing penis. It stretched her out fully. He fit into her perfectly. Both Caroline and Klaus moaned at the same time. Klaus stopped for a few seconds to leave some time for the blond baby vampire to adjust to his size.

After they both took their positions, Klaus slowly started to move in and out of Caroline. She was so warm and tight that he wasn't sure if he ever wants to leave her. Caroline laced her legs around his waist and urged him to go faster by pushing down his firm butt onto herself. Klaus took the sign immediately and started to move faster and faster.

Caroline gripped his hair with one hand and scratched his back with the other. They were both coming to an end very soon. Klaus was panting really hard now and Caroline just couldn't stop moaning. Klaus sped up even more and pushed into her once more but more forcefully, emptying himself into her warmth and crashing on top of her. At the same time Caroline also came undone, her orgasm hitting her hard. She shivered in bliss as Klaus crashed down onto her trembling body.

They were both panting hard and sweating. Klaus rolled off of Caroline and opened his arms, signing to her to come closer and to cuddle. Caroline moved close to Klaus and rested her head on top of his chest. She felt wonderful, she never had such a good orgasm in her life so far, and she was hoping that Klaus wasn't that disappointed in her either. If she only knew that neither had he ever have a better orgasm than this with Caroline.

"So, what now?"- Asked Caroline, glancing up at Klaus' face.

He smiled at her, a loving and genuine smile that he barely shares with anyone, but he didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, they both could peacefully drift into slumber, not worrying about what the tomorrow will bring, for the only thing that existed to them right now, was each other.

**A/N**

**Hey lovelies. Please review for I do not really know if I should continue this particular fanfic, but I do have a lot of great ideas that I will start writing tomorrow and hopefully upload one of them later this week. So please review so I can have some ideas whether you like it or not. :) love you thank you. **

**Pandorathefirst**


End file.
